


le journal d'une faucheuse sinistre

by SparklingDuckling



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Grim Reapers, Jealousy, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDuckling/pseuds/SparklingDuckling
Summary: 1889. Shortly after the Jack The Ripper killings a new serial killer is stalking the streets of London. His name is Cannibal Kenny and he has a preference for hunting down and eating children.Queen Victoria is concerned, she dosen't want another serial killer dominating the papers for weeks on end. So she orders her loyal guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive, to quickly solve the case.Why is this killer out for children? Why is he eating their organs? And what's the deal with this unknown Grim Reaper that seems to know more than she let's on?Ciel will do everything to find out.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets a new order from her majesty, Queen Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter starts out with heavy vore. So if anyone didn't read the tags correctly this is your last warning!

It was an overcast night. Not even a single star was able to burst through the thick layer of clouds. Not to mention the moon. To be fair, it probably wasn’t just the fault of the weather. London’s factories were also contributing to this. Releasing tons of smoke into the air, again and again. You could barely see the sky at day, how was anyone supposed to see it at night?

It was so different to what they remembered. The London of their memories, their childhood, was no more. Too much time had passed. They couldn’t remember how many years though. Everything kind of blurred together. It was only natural, they supposed. The passing of time.

A loud thunder shook through them and then the clouds broke open and rain poured down. Everything was drenched in seconds. They didn’t mind the rain. They didn’t mind being soaked to the bone.

They were standing on a roof, looking down into the narrow streets beneath their feet. How many years had passed since they last walked these streets? They would find out. It was a promise to themselves. But right now, there was another reason as to why they were here. What they were waiting for.

They heard something. Their head snapped into the direction of the noise and a smile crept onto their lips. There it was. Their _prey_.

It was a small blonde boy. Not older than seven or eight. Oh my. Why was it still outside at this hour? On such an ugly evening? Bad luck, they guessed.

The child was running – possibly home? – holding its tiny hands above its head to cover itself from the rain. Adorable. Obviously, their small hands didn’t help a bit. The rags it was wearing were sopping wet just like its stalkers.

The child was about to turn into the next street, that was their cue. They jumped from the roof. Their body was like a feather and when they landed on the dirty ground, there was no sound to be heard. With quick steps they followed the child. It didn’t realize it was being chased yet. They had to contain a giggle. This was almost too easy.

It had a limp, the poor boy. It was running faster and faster, but it didn’t work. Had it sensed that it wasn’t alone anymore? Or was it just running faster because of the rain? It was hard to tell. But in the end, it didn’t matter, it could never outrun them. None of them could.

They felt their saliva running in their mouth. Their lips were now twisted into a big grin. Spit was running out between their teeth and down their chin. What a delicious meal it would make.

Hands were outstretched and formed like claws, ready to grab whatever fell between them. They had hungered for days just for this opportunity. To enjoy this feast to its fullest. Nothing was tastier than the first meal of a starving man. And they wanted to make sure that every meal was the tastiest.

They ran faster and faster. Not caring for noise anymore. Their feet crunched across the gravel beneath. They were jumping into one puddle after the other. By now the boy had heard them. His head turned around, eyes wide in fear. He tried to run away. They always did. It was part of the hunt. Part of the fun.

“Come here, delicious little boy!” they screeched, madness in their eyes.

The boy screamed. It screamed for help, for somebody to help, for somebody to care. But there was no one. No one cared.

“I've aaaalmooost gooooot you~!” they called in a sing-song-voice.

The boy cried, salty tears running down its cheeks mixed with the rain. It screamed for its mother.

Just a few more meters. Just a little more.

“GOT YOU!”

The cries of the child fell silent instantly. Well, it was very hard to scream with a cut throat. Thick drops of saliva dripped on the boy’s face. Quickly they licked up the blood before the rain was able to wash it away.

“Delicious. Delicious,” it mumbled over and over again, licking their fingers clean. “Tasty. Tasty.”

They spread their claws over the small cadaver. Down its ribcage until they finally found the soft flesh of its belly. It was so soft, like cotton candy. So sweet. Their claws sunk into the soft flesh like butter, forming a hole they could put their hand through. The warm, wet feeling of organs beneath their fingertips, it was orgasmic.

Finally, they could let go of their high giggles which were waiting to bubble out of their throat. It was so nice playing with it. Rummaging their hand through its guts, seeing the bulge it formed under the skin of its belly, like something was trying to get out. The desperate grasps for life.

They looked at the boy’s face, the blood loss was finally enough, and its eyelids fluttered shut. What a shame. They had hoped for it to stay conscious a little longer. Maybe the cut had been too much, but anyway.

Now to the main course.

They ripped its stomach open wider, revealing all the delicious squirming guts. Blood was flowing from its wounds but this time they didn’t bother licking it up, their focus was on the tasty pieces. So tasty.

They pulled out the intestines, making space to cut open the diaphragm and reach into the ribcage, pulling out the heart. That delicious muscle. So tasty.

Their mouth watered. They couldn’t wait any longer. They needed to devour it! RIGHT NOW!

They took a big bite, chewing open-mouthed and relishing the delicious taste. Blood and saliva were flowing freely down their chin, mixing with the rain.

It was so right.

Nothing tastes better than the first meal of a starving man.

* * *

The snow gracefully fell down on the already snow-covered ground. Frost was clinging to the giant windows behind Ciel’s chair. It was a beautiful day in mid-January, but Ciel didn’t bother to appreciate its beauty. He was busy doing paperwork and as always, he was completely immersed in his task. A newspaper laid abandoned on the corner of the big wooden desk.

CANNIBAL KENNY STRIKES AGAIN,

was written on it in bold black letters.

At 3pm sharp the door to the study opened and Sebastian entered with a tray in his hands. Ciel looked up from the papers in his hands, watching carefully as Sebastian poured tea into a cup.

“Earl Grey by the company ‘Father Graham’,” he explained. “And a piece of poppy seed chocolate cake.” He put the plate with the cake down next to the cup of tea. Ciel was about to go back to his work but to his surprise Sebastian didn’t move to leave. Instead he handed him a cream-white envelope with a heavy blue wax seal.

“This letter just arrived for you, young master. It’s from Buckingham Palace.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow and took the letter from the demon butler. He carefully turned it in his hands to see the envelope from all angles. On the front stood his name in a familiar handwriting. Then he took a letter opener and cut it open. The letter read,

_Earl Phantomhive,_

_I’m writing to you in expectance of your aid. I’m sure you are already aware of the recently murdered children in the East End of London. The papers gave the killer the nickname_ Cannibal Kenny _. A far too gentle name for such a monster._

_This matter frightens me especially because the victims are children that were killed in such horrifying manner. As Queen of this country I cannot watch any longer as the children of our nation are getting slaughtered. I cannot tolerate another case like the one of Jack The Ripper_

_Therefore, I’m ordering the Guard Dog of her majesty to rid our wonderful country from this scum. I am awaiting your success._

_Written in account of_

_Queen Victoria I._

Ciel nodded solemnly, looking at the royal seal next to her majesty’s signature. “Looks like we're making a trip to London.”

A small smile danced around Sebastian’s lips. “Of course, young master.” He turned to go but Ciel called him back.

“Tell the other three that they will be accompanying us to London. I’m afraid this could take some time. Tanaka shall stay here to watch the manor.”

Sebastian lowered his head to a small bow before leaving the study.

Less than a day later Ciel and Sebastian were already walking the streets of London. Unlike at the mansion there was no snow here. The heat of the factories was too much for any snow to stay. Sebastian was watching his master closely. The East End wasn’t really safe, not even at day and especially not for nobility. There could always be some crazy bastard jumping out of an alley to attack the young Earl.

They were going to visit the orphanage, where all three of the victims had lived. They didn’t have any clues so Ciel thought of this as the best way to start.

The _Burke Orphanage_ lay deep in the east end. The closer they got the more beggars were lining the dirty and wet streets.

“There it is,” said Ciel when they were less than 100 meters from the orphanage. He straightened his back, drawing in a deep breath before walking directly towards it. Suddenly a hand brushed against his ankle and he jumped back only to discover a poor beggar woman. Her hood was drawn deep into her face so that Ciel was able to only see her brown and black teeth.

“Some alms for the poor, mi’lord?”

Ciel was disgusted by her but he was afraid if he didn’t give her what she wanted, she would only pester them and ruin their investigation. He nodded towards Sebastian, who pulled out a few coins and gave them to the beggar woman. She clutched the coins close to her chest and bowed deep.

“Thank you very much, mi’lord, for your heavenly compassion.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mumbled and quickly walked away. Following this encounter, he made sure to stay far away from the other beggars until he reached the door of the orphanage. Sebastian knocked three times before it was opened.

In front of them stood a young woman, no older than 18. She wore her blonde hair in a bun, but some strands had already fallen out of it and were framing her face. Her blue eyes looked at the pair with curiosity and awe.

“Good morning, miss,” said Sebastian with an angelic smile. “This is Earl Phantomhive and I’m his butler Sebastian Michaelis. We are here to investigate on the child murders. The victims all lived her, is that correct?”

The woman’s cheeks tinted pink when she looked at Sebastian but nodded her head. “Yes. Their names were Charlie, Pearl and Thomas. We are still in shock about their passings. But please, come in. I’m sure it’d be best to talk in a quieter place than the street.”

Ciel and Sebastian were led into a small kitchen. The Orphanage didn’t look much better than the streets outside. It was a little less dirty but just as run-down as everything else in the East End.

“I’m sorry, mi’lord,” the young woman apologized. “I’m sure you are used to a far more exquisite taste in décor, but this is all we have. Would you like some tea maybe?”

“No, thanks, I’m just here to ask some questions,” Ciel declined, looking around the room. “So, are you the owner of this orphanage, Miss…?”

“Oh, it’s Foster, Sir. Anna Foster,” she quickly introduced herself with a deep bow. “And no, I’m simply working here, caring for the children, cooking and the like. The owner is in his office. Would you like to speak him?”

“Yes, that would be ideal,” said Ciel. Anna Foster quickly went upstairs to get the owner.

“Look around,” Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded and started looking around the room.

They didn’t have to wait long until a young man with curly brown hair stepped into the kitchen, followed by Anna.

“Gentlemen,” he greeted with a bow. “My name is James Burke and I’m the owner of this orphanage. How may I help you?”

“Mr Burke, we’re here to investigate on the murders that are hunting London,” explained Ciel. “The children all lived her?”

“Yes, they all were here since they were babies,” said Mr Burke. “Are you working with the police? Because Anna and I already told them all we know.”

“We aren’t with the police,” said Ciel. “We are leading a separate investigation. So, I ask of you to tell us what you told the police, please. Have you noticed anyone around the orphanage maybe? Someone suspicious?”

He shook his head. “No, we didn’t notice anyone. But you see, a lot of beggars stay around here and it’s hard to keep track on everybody… Excuse me, you can’t enter there!”

Sebastian had his hand on a door that led to a separate room. He raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“The babies are still sleeping,” explained Anna. “That is the door to our nursery.”

Sebastian looked back at Ciel. He thought about it for a moment before he nodded, telling his butler silently, to listen to what they say.

“Did the children mention anybody that they had met? Maybe a new play friend?” Ciel continued with his questions.

Both Burke and Anna shook their head. “No, there wasn’t anybody. The children all know that they’re not supposed to speak to strangers.”

Ciel nodded in understanding. These sort of questioned didn’t seem to lead anywhere so he changed his strategy. “The third victim, he was found a couple of streets from here, right?”

“Yes,” said Mr Burke and nodded. “He was out late, we don’t know why. Normally the children are supposed to be back by nine, but Thomas was late.”

His voice was rather rational, a little strange considering that three of his children had been brutally murdered. But maybe he was just tired of telling the same things over and over again.

“Where were the other two victims found?”

Burke swallowed hard. “Charlie was found behind the orphanage and Pearl only one street away from where they found Thomas.”

“Charlie was the first victim?”

Burke nodded. “Yes.”

Ciel asked a couple of other questions but nothing gave him any lead. The two didn’t know anything useful.

“We’re going to observe the orphanage this evening,” announced Ciel to Sebastian when they had left. “Cannibal Kenny doesn’t wait too long between his killings. The last victim was claimed the day before yesterday, maybe he’ll come back tonight.”

“Yes, young master,” said Sebastian.

Ciel and Sebastian went back to the London residence to prepare for tonight. Ciel changed into commoners clothing and just in time for the sun to set they went back to the East End, waiting for the killer to strike.

Ciel was sitting among the beggars, hiding in the crowd, while Sebastian was carefully watching from behind him in an alley.

It was already far past midnight and still no trace of the killer. Ciel was starting to get impatient.

“If nothing changes within the next half an hour, we’re going back home,” he whispered as quietly as he could. He knew Sebastian would still be able to hear him. But before he could answer they heard the scream of a child.

“Sebastian!” called Ciel but his butler had already scooped him up into his arms and started running towards the sound. It wasn’t far away, and they reached their destination quickly. It was a gruesome crime scene.

Everything was covered in blood. The guts of the girl were turned inside out, her skin was ripped to shreds and covering the ground besides her. Her eyes were only just fluttering shut in death. She had been alive until the very moment Ciel and Sebastian had arrived. Sebastian let him down and Ciel quickly ran to the side of the street to vomit. It was absolutely disgusting. This reminded him too much of the Ripper killings. His stomach couldn’t deal with the sight and the smell.

But Sebastian didn’t relax. His eyes were focused on the person standing above the corpse. It was a woman, her long black hair was styled into a single braid, falling over her shoulder. Her white blazer was covered in blood. The black top beneath and her black trousers were probably too, but the stains were invisible in the dark. Her big, round, golden glasses and earrings were practically shining in the dim light of the moon. But what really caught his attention was the giant bloody axe in her hands.

Ciel took a deep breath, wiping his mouth and looking up at the woman. Their eyes met, and she ran away.

“Catch her!” he barked. Sebastian smiled, his eyes glowing a deep fuchsia.

“Yes, my lord.”

He jumped up on the roofs of the buildings surrounding them. With soft but fast steps he practically flew over the roofs. The woman was running just as fast as him down on the streets. She was definitely not human, so far he knew. And he had the weird feeling that he knew exactly what kind of being she was. Sebastian already rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“This is going to be a long night,” he mused. He picked up the pace and made a big jump down to the road, blocking her way. A scowl was plastered on her face and she raised her axe to strike. Sebastian caught the axe between his gloved hands.

“Do you not know who I am, demon?” she fumed.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. “Why, of course I know.”

“Then why are you following me? Leave me the fuck alone!”

“Because my master ordered me to catch you.”

The woman ripped her axe from his grip and this time went for Sebastian's head. He dodged the blow with ease.

“You mean the child?” she asked him. “What kind of scum makes a deal with children?”

He was moving too fast. Suddenly he was behind her, one arm draped across her abdomen, holding onto her free hand and pressing her to his body.

“Well, I’m a demon. What do you expect, love?”

Her anger bubbled anew. She pushed her elbow in his stomach, forcing him to let go. “Don’t call me that, you motherfucker!”

Sebastian simply chuckled. “I have to admit, it’s been a while.”

She swung at his legs, but he simply jumped over it. That was enough to bring some distance between them. That was all she needed to make a run for it. Back in the direction that they came from. It was her only chance.

She ran as fast as she could but when she looked behind her, he was gone. She looked at the roofs above, still no sign of him. Where was that asshole?

She reached the crime scene again. The victim still lay where she had left it and the young boy was staring daggers at her, blocking her exit. She looked around trying to find another way out. She could always push the boy aside, but she wasn’t one for violence against children.

“I’m here.”

She jumped as far away as she could when she heard his voice behind him. She was trapped. One way blocked by the demon and the other by the boy. What should she do? Jump to the rooftops? He was faster than her. He would follow her easily.

Suddenly a flash of red appeared out of nowhere, screaming, “My Sebastian!” and knocking the demon to the ground. The woman couldn’t help but smile but her eyes were just as big as the ones of the boy and the butler.

“Grell Sutcliff?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please considere leaving kudos and a comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian meet the reaper Cat. Unfortunately, they're meeting her again way too soon.

“Grell Sutcliff?” asked Ciel looking down on his butler and the Shinigami on the ground. Sebastian looked quite annoyed and roughly pushed the other away from him.

“Ouch!” screamed Grell, falling on her face. “My beautiful face!”

Sebastian sighed, got up and brushed some dirt from his tailcoat. “What a nuisance.”

The woman couldn’t help but giggle, which attracted Grell’s attention. “Cat? What are you doing here?” she asked and stood up.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked at the Shinigami. “Do you know her?”

“Oh yes of course!” Grell exclaimed. “She’s my superior.”

“Your superior? So, she is a reaper?”

“Of course, I am a reaper,” the woman, Cat, scoffed. “What did you think I am? The murderer?”

This time Cat was closer enough for Ciel to see her fluorescent green eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and the tips of his ears turned red. Whether that was because of the weather or not is still a mystery.

“What else is someone supposed to think when some random woman is standing with a bloody axe above a murder victim!”

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel shot him a dirty look. “Did you know that she is a Shinigami?”

“I have to admit, I had my suspicions,” Sebastian smiled. “But I only knew for certain once I started trailing her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You ordered me to catch her, young master,” he explained. “Did you expect me to refuse the command?”

Ciel’s ears only turned redder. Afterwards he fixed his gaze on the female reaper. “You! Did you see the killer?”

Cat snorted. “You are pretty rude for your age!”

“Just answer. Please,” he pretty much pressed the last word out of his lungs. A deep wrinkled of annoyance appearing between his brows. Meanwhile Sebastian didn’t have this much fun in ages, but he was good at hiding his amusement behind a small smile. It was only a little overshadowed by Grell’s attempt at clinging to his left arm like his life depended on it.

Cat sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “No, I didn’t. When I came to collect to the cinematographic records the murderer was already gone.”

Ciel nodded and looked down at the corpse. His face moved into a grimace of disgust. But there was still something he noticed. According to the newspaper the corpses of the children showed signs of bitemarks and some tissue was even missing. But this girl…

As horrifying as her state was, there were no bitemarks. No signs of someone _eating_ her. But why would Cannibal Kenny kill without eating? He’d never done this before, or did he? You couldn’t trust everything the papers said. They needed to see the other corpses.

His gaze shifted over to the woman and their eyes met for a second time that night. There was something in her eyes. Recognition? Knowledge?

One thing was for sure, she had the exact same revelation as Ciel. Something had disturbed the killer. He wasn’t able to finish his ‘meal’.

Cat quickly looked away. It all happened so fast you could almost think they never looked at each other at all. Ciel knew she had seen the same in his eyes as he in hers. But she was acting like that never happened. Why?

He didn’t have the time to think about this any further because another scream was ripping through the night.

“That came from the direction of the orphanage,” Ciel gasped.

The shinigamis were already on their way. Sabastian scooped Ciel up in his arms again and ran after the reapers. As soon as they reached the orphanage Sebastian let Ciel down again. Anna Foster and James Burke were already outside. Anna was sobbing.

“It’s the same,” she pressed out between sobs. “It’s the same as with Charlie. Behind the house!”

Ciel ran forward through the house. There was a small back door that he opened and found himself in a small yard. The only way to enter was through the house and yet there lay the half-eaten corpse of another girl, no sign of the killer. Instead, there stood the two shinigamis again. Cat was collecting the cinematographic records, while Grell was complaining that there wasn’t enough blood for her taste.

“Such a waste of a kill,” said Grell. “Where’s the fun if there is barely any blo-waaahh!”

Cat had gripped Grell by her collar, pressing her aggressively against a house wall. “If I hear any other _bullshit_ out of that big-ass mouth of yours I swear by _God above and everything saint_ , that I’ll rip your spine out through your _ass_ and stuff it back in your useless mouth. Did I make myself clear?”

Grell had paled, her eyes were almost plopping out of her skull. “Sorry, I forgot,” she croaked. “I won’t say anything again.”

“Good.” She let her fall to the ground, where Grell started gasping for air. She slowly looked up and when her eyes fell on Sebastian, it was like nothing had happened at all.

“Sebby! Come on, let me give you a big kiss!”

Sebastian avoided Grell’s attack through pressing his hand into her face and holding her on arm’s length away from him.

“To late again,” said Ciel through gritted teeth. This was so frustrating. Two murders in one night and he didn’t manage to even catch a glimpse of the killer. He sighed. It couldn’t be helped.  
“Sebastian!”

His butler turned to him, still making sure Grell couldn’t touch him.

“Inform the police of the murders,” Ciel said. “I will go and ask Mr Burke and Miss Foster about what happened.”

Sebastian nodded, pushed Grell hard against the wall and made his way back to the front door. Ciel could feel Cat’s intense stare on him but when he looked at her, she was suddenly looking up into the night sky.

“My job here is done,” she said and jumped up on the roof. When Grell didn’t follow she turned around.

“Grell!” she barked. “We’re going back to the dispatch!”

“Eh-yes! I’m on my way!” She made sure to quickly follow her. Ciel blinked and suddenly he was all alone. Well, except for the corpse of the girl.

Ciel didn’t want to get a too close look on her but he couldn’t help staring at her face. It was completely unharmed, just like the other girl. Was she still alive when she got eaten? he wondered. How much pain did she have to go through before death finally embraced her?

Her face was still so young. Not older than five. The other girl had been roughly around his own age. This was sick. He had to stop this!

* * *

A few days later. There hadn’t been any more murders since the double murder. One the one hand, no more children had been unnecessary killed. But on the other hand, that also meant he couldn’t collect any more clues. But the worst thing was still waiting for him.

A soiree.

It was a small party held by one of the highest-ranking nobles. They were close to the royal family which meant Ciel didn’t have to option to refuse, according to Sebastian. Ciel didn’t know if he could believe him, but whatever he did there was no way around it. At least he didn’t have to dress up like a girl this time.

Mey-Rin, Finnian and Badory were obviously exhilarated by the idea of their master dressing up and having fun at a party. They were so excited they messed up even more than usual, actually managing to make Sebastian infuriated. But of course, he still wasn’t late.

At 7pm sharp they sat in the carriage and at 7:30 their carriage stopped in front of the townhouse of the Watfort family.

“There we go,” Ciel muttered under his breath. Sebastian chuckled. It was almost like he enjoyed watching Ciel suffer. Useless demon.

The ballroom of the Watford townhouse was pure extravaganza. Everything was shining in gold and whites, shining almost brighter than the sun. Ciel had put his hand before his uncovered eye at first to not be blinded. But what was even worst was, that it buzzed with people. Couples were dancing to the music, aristocrats tried to find suitable matches for their daughters and the alcohol was flowing in masses.

“This sucks. I want to go home!” Ciel knew that he was sounding like the child he was right now, but he didn’t care. There were drunk adults everywhere and he was only twelve. Even Sebastian had to admit, this wasn’t an environment he should be in. But they were already here, there was no turning back now.

Sebastian hunched over to whisper into the young earl’s ear. “Would you rather wear that dress again to feel more comfortable?”

Ciel sent him a death glare. “Stop it with your sarcasm!”

The butler straightened up again and smiled. “As you wish.”

Ciel made his way over to the buffet. Without Sebastian’s help, he would’ve drowned between all the adults though. So much for a ‘small party’.

“Earl Phantomhive, how good to see you!”

Ciel rolled his eyes before turning around with a fake smile.

“It’s good to see you too Lord Watfort. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Of course! How could I not invite the legendary Earl Phantomhive,” assured the Lord. “Everyone knows that the House of Phantomhive is the most loyal to our royal family.”

Ciel gave him a forced laugh. Only then he noticed, that he was in fact not the youngest attendee. A girl of maybe seven years with bright red hair, that was looking just like the lord himself, was clinging to Watfort’s leg.

“Oh, may I introduce you Earl. This is my daughter Lisa.” Lord Watfort pushed the girl gently in front of him. She looked at Ciel suspiciously.

“Lisa be a good girl and say hello to the young Earl!”

Her brown eyes looked him up and down before staring him straight in the blue eye. “You look like a meanie!”

Sebastian had to cover his laugh with a cough and Ciel was looking like he just bit on a rock. The smile he now wore wasn’t just fake but also tense. “What an interesting young child.”

“Who are you calling a child? You’re not much older than me!”

“Lisa!” The Lord flashed Ciel an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry, Earl. She is still young and doesn’t know what she is saying.”

“Don’t worry Lord Watfort,” said Ciel. “I believe children have the inherent ability to see the world in a different light. Although sometimes this might lead to misunderstandings.”

“And right you are, Earl,” said Watford. “May that be the secret behind the Funtom Company’s success? Haha!”

“Even if it was, I wouldn’t tell.” Ciel was proud of himself to have come this far without telling the fat lord to get lost.

“Oh well, Lisa, how about you go play with your girlfriends?”

The girl nodded. “Yes, papa.”

She turned around and walked away. But before she was out of sight she quickly turned around once more to stick her tongue out of her mouth. In a flash of childish satisfaction Ciel did the same right back at her while the Lord was busy looking through the buffet. This time Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle.

Ciel crossed the arms before his chest and growled, “I don’t want to hear it.”

Lord Watfort focused his attention back at Ciel. He was just about to say something when his gaze drifted away towards the door.

“I can’t believe she came,” he muttered. “Excuse me, Earl Phantomhive, but I just have to introduce you to someone. One moment please!”

And he was gone. Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sebastian, who simply shook his head. He had no idea either. Soon after the Lord came back with some female company. Ciel’s mouth fell open as soon as he recognized her face. It was almost a little difficult without the moonlight and blood.

“Earl Phantomhive, may I introduce you to the rising star of the Lyceum Theatre!” He led the woman on his hand to stand between him and Ciel. A bright smile on her lips. “This is the famous opera singer, Catrina Foster.”

“Please Lord,” she said with a laugh. “I already told you, you may call me Cat.”

The looked completely different from the last time they saw her. She was wearing a beautiful buttery yellow dress, that showed of her shoulders and collarbones. Her black hair was tied up in a complicated braided hairdo and her extravagant earrings were replaced by simple pearls fitting to the pearl necklace around her neck. The only thing about her that was still the same, were the golden glasses. Her shinigami green eyes glinted behind them.

“Earl Phantomhive,” she greeted. “It’s an honour to finally meet you.”

Ciel finally managed to close his mouth and fell back into his role of the perfect aristocrat. “The honour is all mine, Miss Foster.” He took her outstretched hand and left the ghost of a kiss on her gloved knuckles.

“Please Earl, call me Cat. All my friends do.”

Ciel looked at her in mock surprise. “You think of us as friends, already?”

Her bright smile fainted slightly. “No, but I’d like for us to become friends.”

Ciel nodded but didn’t say anything further. Lord Watfort used the silence to announce that he had to go greet the other guests. As soon as he was out of earshot, Ciel dropped his façade.

“What is a grim reaper doing here?”

“Enjoying myself,” she explained and took a flute of champagne from a waiter. “This is a party after all.”

“And what is the deal with you and the opera?”

She shrugged. “Everybody has a hobby.”

“I’m surprised the Shinigamis are allowing you to walk so freely amongst humans,” said Sebastian, smile still plastered on his face.

Cat’s smile vanished as soon as she locked eyes with him. “As long as I’m doing my job and I’m working my hours, they don’t care what I do in my free time. Or does your master control every waking minute of your life?”

“In fact, he does,” said Sebastian. “As long as we have a contract, I live only for my master.”

“What a shame,” she pouted. “Does he even tell you when to jerk off?”

“Please!” interrupted Ciel annoyed. “We’re still at a soiree. Control your mouth!”

She snorted. “If I had a halfpenny every time a man said these words to me.” She emptied her glass and put it down on another waiter’s tray. “But I’m not here to fight. I’m here for something in your area of expertise.”

“And that is?” asked Ciel.

Cat smiled sufficiently. “I want to make a deal.”

Now it was Ciel’s turn to smile. “You want to make a deal? With me or with my butler?”

“With both of you, of course.” She started playing with her necklace. “We didn’t start on the right foot last time. I would like to make up for it. We have the same goal after all.”

“So, you came because you knew we’d be here?” asked Ciel. Cat didn’t answer.

“How about we go look for a place where we could discuss our business more privately?”

Ciel exchanged a quick look with Sebastian before replying, “Lead the way.”

They walked out of the big ballroom and instead entered one of the saloons where the ladies stayed when they needed to refresh themselves or just a take a break. Ciel sat in the big red armchair, Sebastian standing to his right, while Cat took a seat on the equally red sofa.

“Well, what is this deal you mentioned?”

“It’s simple, “said Cat. “I would like to join forces.”

Ciel’s eyebrow shot up. “Join forces? For what exactly?”

She sighed. “You are hunting this serial killer. Cannibal Kenny is what your papers named him if I am correct. And believe it or not but I’m doing the same.”

“Oh really?” asked Sebastian. “As far as I know it is strictly forbidden for shinigami to interfere with human business.”

“People are dying and therefore it’s also my business,” she bit back. “The duty of us shinigamis is to watch over the deaths of humans, decide whether they die or are important enough for the future to let them life, which basically never happens. At least I never came across such a case in almost 400 years of work.”

“Then why do you want to catch a killer?” Ciel questioned further. “Isn’t that the definition of interfering with human business?”

Cat looked at him. Her green eyes were hard, but he could see something else in them. Something that reminded him almost of… gentleness?

“It’s nobody’s destiny to die at the hands of a serial killer. When a serial killer is on the lose the names of his victims only appear on our lists 24 hours before their death. Therefore, if you catch a serial killer before his next victim’s name appears on a shinigami’s death list, you can safe their life. And there is no rule that forbids us shinigami to help catch this killer, in these cases.”

“I understand,” said Ciel and nodded. “But what still puzzles me is why you care?” His gaze on her was almost challenging. “You are a grim reaper. It is your job to collect the souls of the dying. Why prevent people from dying?”

Cat’s eyes turned into slits, her lips pressed together in a straight line. Something was bubbling beneath her surface, but she wouldn’t let it out. Within milliseconds her whole demeanour had changed. She smiled brightly at Ciel. “Do you know how overworked we reapers are just because you humans die so easily? Give us a break. I just want to reduce my workload. That’s all.”

Ciel nodded but didn’t say anything. Instead his eyes were fixed on her. Cat returned this gaze. Nobody said anything for multiple minutes until Ciel finally sighed.

“Alright then. Please understand that I can’t make this decision lightly. Can you give me some time to think about it? A day maybe?”

Cats smile turned genuine. “I expected for you to say that.”

She took her purse and rummaged through it. She soon found what she was looking for and handed it to the young earl.

“I’m performing some songs tomorrow afternoon. Please come and tell me about your decision afterwards.”

Ciel was still staring at the two theatre tickets in his hands but Cat had already stood up and walked over to the door.

“Unfortunately, I still have a job to do tonight. Goodbye, young earl. We see each other tomorrow.”

His blood froze at her words.

_I still have a job to do tonight._

“We need to follow her!” Ciel jumped to his feed. So, she wasn’t just because of them here. She had a soul to reap. But who could it be?

In that moment they started to hear turmoil outside. Something had happened. The bitter taste of his gut feeling dominated his tongue. Whoever it was, they were already dead.

Ciel and Sebastian followed out of the door. It looked like the source of this mess was next door in another saloon. They pushed themselves through the crowd only to hear Lord Watfort cry out in pain.

“No, not my sweet child!” He cried and Ciel could finally see had had happened. The Lord’s daughter Liza lay on a red carpet- no, the carpet was white. It only looked red because it was drenched in the girl blood. Her heart laid next to the girls unharmed face. Her brown eyes were wide open in fear.

“Are there any bite wounds?”

Everyone looked at the young earl in disgust.

“What are you suggesting earl?” asked the Lord furious.

“I apologize that I seem unempathetic right now but the way she died reminds me a lot of the recent serial killings in the East End,” Ciel explained. “Please let us check for bitemarks to make sure.”

Watfort just stared at him open-mouthed. Then he slowly nodded.

On Ciel’s cue Sebastian asked everyone to leave the room until it was only him, Ciel and the Lord. His cheeks were wet with tears and he was mumbling to himself. “How can I tell my wife. Our sweet little child. Our baby.”

Ciel felt the familiar feeling of nausea rise up his throat but she swallowed it down. He slowly started to get used to the grotesque scene. But still, he couldn’t bring himself to touch the girl. So, Sebastian was the one to kneel next to her and carefully examine her heart and other innards.

“The liver is missing,” he finally stated. “And a kidney.”

“Do you think it was Cannibal Kenny?” asked Ciel.

Sebastian nodded. “I’m convinced of it.”

“But-but he’s killing in the East End!” cried the Lord. “This is Kensington!”

“Maybe the killer is broadening his spectrum,” said Sebastian. “He’s looking for a new hunting ground, so to speak.”

The Lord paled. “But this is a private party. How could he get in?”

“As I see it, there are two possibilities,” said Sebastian and stood up from his place beside the corpse. “Either the killer snuck in with the service personnel or…”

Ciel’s eyes went wide. “Or he is one of the guests.”

Lord Watfort almost fainted at the possibility and Sebastian offered to get some water for the poor man. Soon after, the police arrived. Both, Sebastian and Ciel had to give a short statement before they were allowed to go back home. It was already half past one in the morning when Ciel was finally sitting in the carriage back home.

“Why don’t you try to sleep. I can carry you to bed later if you want,” offered Sebastian.

Ciel snorted and turned to look out of the window. “You wish.”

Silence fell over them again. But the next time Ciel was the one to break it first.

“She is lying,” he said. Sebastian knew immediately who his young master was talking about.

“So far for the obvious,” he said. “Do you still want to take her up on that offer? A Shinigami might proof useful.”

“I’m still thinking about it,” confessed Ciel. “But Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

Ciel turned to him, looking the demon deep in his blood-red eyes. “Find out anything you can about Catrina Foster. And then tell me everything.”

Sebastian’s eyes glowed in the dark.

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

Cat put her hand in front of her mouth to muffle her groan. She was so endlessly tired. Her back hurt from the tight corset and her feet were almost numb. As fun as human parties were, she hated their sense of fashion. Luckily, she was almost home, where a hot bath was already calling for her.

“I see you’ve been out with humans again.”

She turned around to see William T. Spears leaning against a white wall. Everything at the dispatch was white. It really was a strain on the eye. Why were shinigamis so against colours?

“Yes, I have. I can’t help it. I just love dancing with beautiful men.” She showed him some dance steps to demonstrate. “What a shame we don’t have any here.”

Will sighed and pushed his glasses back up. He was already used to her behaviour. Cat was known at the dispatch for wearing her heart on her sleeve.

“I heard you’ve made yourself a name amongst the mortals,” said Will, his eyes trained on her. She simply shrugged. “Why are you acting so surprised? You know I’m doing that at least once a century.”

“You should be more careful.”

Finally, Cat looked directly at him with her piercing gaze. “I never made any trouble. Why do you feel the need to remind me this time around?”

William stared at her for a long time before he answered. “I know that you met Ciel Phantomhive and the… nuisance that has attached themselves to him.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Have you been watching me, William? I’m blushing.”

He rolled his eyes. “Can you please be serious for once.”

“Nah, I don’t feel like it.”

William took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, “I’m not speaking to you as your colleague but as your friend. I had the misfortune of meeting Sebastian Michaelis. Just stay away.”

A shallow laugh escaped Cat’s lips. It was like all the fun and mischief had been drained from her. “Do you really think I wouldn’t do it if I could?”

She stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “You know me. I can’t just sit and watch.”

William looked down but nodded. “That had always been your fatal flaw. You are the perfect reaper, except for this one thing.”

A heavy puff of air left her lips. “Nobody is perfect. Goodnight William.”

He smiled. “Goodnight.”

Cat turned around and left. Soon after she fell down on her bed. Dress discarded on the ground as well as shoes and gloves. She would take care of it tomorrow.

And there the laid. Only in her underwear cuddling into the white covers of her bed. She was just about to fall asleep when an inner urge woke her up again. She groaned but didn’t fight it. She never did when the urge to see it overcame her.

She sat up on her bed and opened the first drawer of her bedside table. First, she took out a necklace with a thin silver cross. She felt the cool metal between her fingertips, twisting and turning it to see the moonlight reflect on it. She smiled at the memories she connected with it and put it around her neck. The cool cross nestled between her breasts.

Then she took out the handkerchief. When she bought it, it had been white. But now it was stained with the reddish-brown colour of dried blood. The embroidered initials were almost unreadable. _R.F_

She put her nose on it. Smelling the familiar rusty scent of blood. It was the only scent still left on it. With a smile she put the handkerchief back in the drawer. She cuddled back into her bed and finally let sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian stood outside. A fresh breeze tickling his nose. It would rain soon.

The young master had already gone to bed. The last day had been exhausting and he was already stressed with this case of serial killings. Hopefully they’ll solve the case soon. Then his master could go back to getting his revenge. Back to finding out who was responsible for his parent’s death. Sebastian wasn’t in a rush. No, he’d never rush a meal. Especially not this one. But he couldn’t help but admire his young master, whenever he was in this sort of revenge fuelled frenzy. Eyes filled with anger, the desire to kill and torture omnipresent. And yet his soul… his beautiful, delicious soul…

Sebastian smiled at the thought of it. He felt like a little child at Christmas eve. The so long sought after presents were just in his reach but still out of his grasp for another couple of hours. There was no better fun than anticipation.

He could hear the flapping of a coat and his eyes turned upwards towards the roof.

“Oh Sebastian!” called Grell before she jumped down next to the demon butler. “If I had known you’d call for me tonight I had put on something more lady-like.”

Sebastian put on his most seductive smile. “Good evening Grell.”

Grell’s eyes went wide and blood was coming out of her nose. “Se-sebastian, if you called me over for-for these frivolous things I have to remind you that I am a lady!”

“But of course,” she continued, leaning against Sabastian’s strong arms and staring at him longingly. “I could always make an exception or two, or three. How many you’d like.”

Although Sebastian didn’t want anything more than pushing the red-haired reaper away, he was happy everything was going as planned. This was easier than stealing a sucker from a baby.

“I have to admit, I called you for a reason.” Sebastian was slowly dragging his finger along Grell’s jaw until he reached her chin. “I have a few things to ask you.” Now his finger was pushing Grell’s chin up so that she was forced to look him in the eye.

By now Grell’s face was almost as red as her hair, pupils blown wide, her sharp teeth slightly parted, letting her tongue escape to lick her lips. “What-whatever you want Sebastian. I tell you anything you want to hear!”

“Very well,” Sebastian purred with his deep voice. His hand was dancing up Grell’s cheek until he reached her hair, pushing a strand of it behind her ear. “What can you tell me about Catrina Foster?”

“Cat?” asked Grell in her usual screeching voice. “Why are we talking about her? Let’s rather talk about us!”

“Sure, but first you have to tell me about her,” said Sebastian leaning in close to Grell’s ear. “You said you’d tell everything, if it’s for me.” He didn’t so much as breath the last words. He could feel Grell shake when his hot breath brushed against her ear.

“I-,” she started but got interrupted by another chill. “Sebastian, if you keep doing that I’m afraid I might faint.”

“Don’t worry,” Sebestian replied and leaned slightly back to look into Grell’s face. A smirk on his lips. “If you faint I promise I take good care of your body.”

Grell’s legs actually gave out at the thought and she slumped down to the ground. “I must be in heaven. Or is this a dream? If it’s a dream I never want to wake up!”

“This is not a dream Grell,” Sebastian said and lifted her up again. He leaned her against the wall, placing his own hand next to her face and trapping her between his body and the wall.

“Uhm, even if I wanted to I can’t tell you anything. Personal information about the reapers is top secret,” Grell explained. “Only the personnel division knows. I only know what I’ve heard about her from other reapers.”

“And what did you hear?” Sebastian asked. “If you tell me, I might do something you really like. Maybe…even…kiss?”

“K-k-k-k-KISS?!” Grell was about to actually faint so Sebastian gave her a quick slap. Maybe he overdid it.

“Tell me Grell,” he said impatiently.

“Nobody knows much about her. Cat is really secretive about herself.” She chewed on her lower lip, her fangs drawing blood immediately, but she didn’t seem to care. “She is older than most other shinigamis. I’ve heard that she’s been a reaper for 400 years. Most reapers retire after a little over 200 years of service.

So, she must have done something really nasty when she was still human. Most people assume she took someone with her, when she killed herself, you know? But nobody knows for sure. It’s hard to imagine what must’ve happened to get such a long sentence.”

Sebastian leaned in closer.

“Is that all?” he asked with bedroom eyes.

Grell squealed in excitement but continued, “Cat is really respected at the dispatch. Everyone knows her. She holds the record for most collected souls without an incident in a row. She is the role model of a reaper. She only has one weakness.”

“A weakness?” Sebastian repeated. “What kind of weakness?”

“Her weakness are children. It breaks her heart to reap them. She has a hard time staying rational when it comes to them.”

Sebastian nodded and finally started to understand. She loved children. Could that be her true motive as to why she wanted to catch this killer? Very much possible. At least he could be sure now that her motives weren’t harmful towards the young master.

“Now now,” said Grell, flirtatiously showing off her long lashes. “Do we want to start with the kissing?”

Her face was coming closer to Sebastian’s. The butler simply gave her face a strong push, making the reaper fly two meters far. On his face a professional smile.

“Thank you Grell, that was really informative.”

Grell struggled to get up but when she finally did, Sebastian was already gone.

“Uhhh, your welcome,” she mumbled into the darkness of the night, still looking confused as to what just happened.

* * *

The spotlight was blinding her, but she didn’t care. She simply closed her eyes, feeling its warmth on her eyelids. It was hot standing there in the thick costume and with the heavy wig. Sweat was slowly running down her neck and temples. Despite the exhaustion she felt the rush of adrenaline in her veins. She didn’t know how that was supposed to work considering her heart already stopped beating centuries ago, but for some reason it did.

Arms outstretches and mouth agape. A sweet melody was leaving her mouth, each note higher and longer than the last one. She used all the air left in her lungs for the grand finale. Arms raising even higher, widening her ribcage.

Thunderous applause filled the theatre when she finally let her arms fall down. Flowers were thrown to her feet. An orange lily caught her eye and she crouched down to pick it up. It smelled absolutely beautiful, broadening the smile on her lips. She waved to the audience before bowing deeply and vanishing behind the stage.

“Cat, you were amazing out there!” said Violet, a young woman of 18 years and part of the theatre staff. Cat said young but she herself didn’t look a day older than 22 so maybe she should be more careful with whom she called young.

“Thank you, Violet,” said Cat. “Would you mind bringing me some tea with honey and lemon to my break room?”

Violet nodded and was promptly on her way. Meanwhile Cat stepped into her breakroom with a sigh. The first thing she did was taking of this horrible wig. When was the last time they washed it? It smelled horrible and her head was itching underneath. Next was her dress, unfortunately she wasn’t able to take it off on her own, but Violet came through the door with her tea soon after.

“Wait, I’ll help you,” she offered after putting down the tray with tea. Cat smiled and turned her back on her.

With trained hands Violet quickly resolved all the knots and bows that held the dress together. The heavy red gown falling to the ground. Next the corset.

As soon as that was off, Violet helped her into a silky robe, to cover her nudeness.

“Thank god, that’s over,” she mumbled and Violet giggled. Just about then there was a knock on the door.

“Who could that me?” Violet asked.

“Oh, I know who. I’ve been waiting for someone,” Cat explained. “Let them in.”

Cat sat down in her chair, legs crossed and sipping on her tea, while Violet opened the door.

“I’m here to see-,“ Ciel’s soft voice started but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw the state Cat was in. Bare legs and cleavage peeking out between the loosely tied robe. “We’ll come back later.”

“No, no, come in. Come in,” said Cat and waved for them to come closer. “Violet please leave us alone for a moment.” The girl nodded and closed the door behind her.

Ciel still looked uncomfortable and his ears were red as a tomato. He had his arms crossed and looked everywhere but at Cat. Sebastian on the hand was smiling mysteriously.

“Miss Foster,“ Ciel begun. “I don’t think this situation is suited for what we’d like to discuss.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh, for fucks sake, this is theatre. We aren’t that strict with social rules. And I told you to please call me Cat.” She took another sip of her tea.

“So, what is your decision?”

Ciel managed to look Cat into the eyes. “I’ve decided to accept your offer.”

“Splendid!” Cat exclaimed and clapped her hands. “Then let’s discuss the details of our alliance.”

“Unfortunately, I’m a little busy today.”

A look of surprise overtook her features at Ciel’s words. “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” said Ciel. “But I’d like for you to enjoy some tea with me tomorrow afternoon.” Ciel nodded towards Sebastian, who promptly took out an envelope and stepped closer to give it to Cat. Their hands brushed against each other when he handed her the letter. Cat shot him a dirty look to which Sebastian simply smirked.

“We can discuss the details there,” the young earl continued. “But for now, good evening, Miss Foster.”

He tipped his hat before turning around and leaving her break room, closely followed by his butler.

Cat’s hand turned into a fist, crinkling the envelope in her hands. “Tch,” she hissed, eyes focused on the closed door. “Little brat.”

Meanwhile Ciel was smiling as they made their way out of the theatre. With a simple envelope he turned the power play around. If he had done what she expected the power of their dynamic had continued to lay with her. Deciding when they meet, what their alliance contained and how they treated each other. But now he was the one to pull her towards him. They would meet at his place, where he had the advantage. It was about time that she started doing what _he_ wanted.

“We’re going to visit the Undertaker now,” said Ciel to Sebastian when he entered their carriage. His butler nodded and told the driver before entering and seating himself across from Ciel.

The sun was already starting to set when they reached the grim-looking little shop. When they exited the carriage the smell of death hit their nostrils. Ciel covered his nose with his hand.

“Seems like his business is doing well,” he mumbled before entering. As a matter of fact, there actually laid a corpse in an open coffin and was currently being operated on by the Undertaker. When his covered eyes saw Ciel, he stretched his lips to big smile filled with madness.

“Earl, it’s been a while!”

“We saw each other in November, what are you talking about ‘it’s been a while’?” By now Ciel was almost gaging because of the smell. “For heaven’s sake why does it smell so bad in here?”

“My apologies” said Undertaker without sounding apologetic at all. “My newest guest had been swimming in some… less pleasant liquids for quite some time before they found her. Imagine your usual drowned corpse with three months of decay.”

“Could you please close the coffin?” Ciel pressed.

“Of course, Earl. I’m well known for catering to my living guests just as much as to my dead ones.” He closed the coffin with a high-pitched giggle but unfortunately it didn’t do much against the smell. At least Ciel didn’t feel the need to empty his stomach into the next bin anymore.

“Now, how may I assist you, Earl?” asked the Undertaker with a mocking bow.

Sebastian spoke first, “We’re investigating the recent serial killings in the East End.”

“Oh, yes I heard of them.” His obnoxious smile was fainting a little. “I have to say, I’m not a fan. Jack The Ripper was an artist, but this one… little promising. Almost disappointing. Cannibal Kenny simply has no aesthetic, all he leaves is gore. It’s a hard time sewing all of that back together.”

“Did you notice anything on the corpses?” Ciel inquired.

“Little ol’ me?” asked Undertaker. “You know how this works, Earl. Make me laugh and the information shall be yours. Hehehe.”

Ciel looked at the man with a blank stare. “Sebastian,” was all he needed to say for the demon to jump to action. Sebastian walked up to him and pushed some strands of grey hair away to reveal his ear. He whispered so quietly that nobody except for the Undertaker were able to hear hit.

At first nothing changed. The Undertaker was still smiling madly but not laughing. Ciel started to impatiently tap his foot.

Suddenly the whole shop shook with his laughter. His face was bright red, saliva dripping down his chin. He couldn’t stop laughing until he laid completely exhausted on the ground, gasping for air in between his giggles. Sabastian simply smiled.

“Next time- next time,” Undertaker gasped. “Take a photograph, will you? I need to see that with my own eyes.”

Ciel frowned. “What did you tell him?”

Sebastian came back to his side, a finger before his mouth. “That’s a secret.”

“Whatever.” Ciel shrugged. He looked back at the Undertaker. “We paid you, now tell us what you found.”

“Naturally,” he said, still dizzy from his laughing. He turned around and propped himself up on his elbows, feet dangling in the air like a lovesick teenage girl. “I didn’t find anything.”

“What?” Ciel gritted his teeth, staring at the maniac with his uncovered eye. “How is that possible?”

“Easy,” said Undertaker. “I didn’t examine them.”

Sebastian threw him a sharp glare. “What do you mean, you didn’t examine them?”

He finally stood up, coming eyes to eyes with Sebastian. “You see, the victims never came to me. They weren’t buried yet.”

“Are you saying we paid you for nothing?” Ciel scowled.

“You paid for information and the information is, that I don’t have any. Hahaha!” The Undertaker giggled.

Ciel pinched the brick of his nose in annoyance. “This is unbelievable. Can you at least tell us where the corpses are now?”

“Obviously, Scotland Yard has dips on them,” Undertaker replied. “If you want to see them you have to visit Scotland Yard’s morgue.”

“Great,” Ciel sighed. “Like I needed any more obstacles. Come Sebastian, there is nothing left for us to do here.”

Undertaker jumped to sit on the closed coffin, waving with his oversized sleeve as Ciel and Sebastian took their leave. “Please visit again soon! I’ll always have a special place ready for you, Earl.”

* * *

The air was hot and humid. A crowd of people were gathered at the centre of the room. They had dropped their professional clothing for a shorter and tighter wardrobe. The music was playing loudly, almost enough to make conversation impossible. The people were swaying with the music, rubbing their bodies against each other.

It was a different kind of party to what the humans did but it was no less fun. Especially because they got a lot more booze.

Cat sat at the bar, drowning her cocktail.

“What’s gotten into you?” asked the blonde-haired male besides her. “Tough day?”

“This day absolutely sucked!” screamed Cat over the loud music. “How do you deal with days were nothing goes according to plan, Ronald?”

Ronald Knox answered with a wink. “The exact same way as you do. Getting fucked up at a party.”

He fished two gasses and a bottle filled with a golden-brown liquid from behind the bar.

“Here. Let’s get you something real to drink.”

The liquor burned in her throat, but she still swallowed it all in one.

“Wow, that must have been a really awful day,” commented Ronald, looking slightly worried at his friend. “You wanna talk about it?”

“It wasn’t even that bad,” Cat confessed. “It’s just… I got played by a fucking child. My ego can’t take that!”

Ronald chuckled. “I think your ego will be fine.”

She shot him a dirty look before taking the bottle from him and taking a swing from it. “I think I just go…”

“Nonono!” Ronald took her wrist and pulled her back to her seat. She swayed slightly before looking up at him. “First of all, you’re drunk. I can’t let you go home like that. Who knows what you’ll do! And second of all, you’re still not done drowning your day in alcohol. Come on, the evening’s still young.”

“Do you really think convincing me to drink more is the right thing to do?”

“Who cares about the right thing?” asked Ronald making her take another sip. “And furthermore, we’re already dead! What’s supposed to happen? Death2?”

Cat couldn’t help but giggle at that. She looked back up at him and was suddenly overwhelmed. She threw her arms around his neck whining, “You know, you’re my best friend, right? Nobody is looking out for me like you do. What would I do without you!”

Ronald laughed, gently pushing her away. “You’d have a lot more embarrassing stories to tell.”

“Thank you,” Cat mumbled again and patted his cheek, almost a little too hard. “You’re a good boy.”

“What am I? Your dog?”

“You’re as cute as a dog!” She pinched his cheek.

“Oi!”

Cat giggled again, not seeing the redness that had appeared on Ronald’s cheeks.

“So, tell me,” he started, trying to change the subject. “What were you doing today? How did you get played by a child?”

She sighed deeply and let her forehead touch the cool surface of the bar. “Well, the usual. I finished my jobs, reaped all the souls. I even had a little performance today. But that’s where everything went downhill.”

“The singing didn’t go well?”

“No, the singing was fantastic,” Cat clarified, lifting her head and resting it in her hand instead. “I had a visit afterwards. I thought I could play them, but I’m getting more and more the feeling they’re gonna play me. Maybe I should listen to Will.”

“Oh boy. Sounds like you’re in for a ride.” Ronald poured himself a second glass. “Who were you meeting by the way?”

“Ciel Phantomhive and his butler.”

Ronald sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh well. You’re screwed.”

Cat glared and punched against his arm.

“Wowow, careful! I almost dropped my whiskey!”

“Then stop being… so…. Uhh- forget it.” She licked her lips in an attempt to wet them. “Do you know them?”

“Not personally,” said Ronald. “But when you’re working with Grell you’re bound to hear about his darling _Seba-chan_ _~_ one way or the other.”

“True.” Cat nodded.

“But I gotta say, Cat,” Ronald put down his glass and turned towards her. “Dealing with demons is tricky. I mean, every reaper knows they’re assholes, stealing souls away from us and everything. Do you really want to get involved in that?”

Another sigh.

“I think, I don’t have another choice now.” Cat stayed silent after that. Her thoughts still by today afternoon. Then her thoughts slowly shifted over to tomorrow. She knew, if she wanted to succeed she had to work with them.

Why them?

The two worst things in the world; a demon and an entitled little brat. Ach, fuck it.

“Bartender! Another Sex on the Beach, please!”

* * *

Ciel sat in the parlour of his townhouse playing solitaire with on of Funtom’s newest card decks. Heavy rain fell against the windows and he could hear thundering in the distance. Suddenly the door was opened. In came Mey-Rin with a tray of tea.

“Mr Sebastian is here so, I will be serving you your tea tonight, Sir.”

He waved her to come closer without looking at her. “I know he isn’t here, but you will do.”

She came over and placed the cup next to his cards on the table. Her hands were shaking slightly but she managed to pour the tea without missing a single drop.

“Young master, if you allow the question…”

“What is it?”

“Where is Mr Sebastian?”

Ciel looked up at the girl, her glasses reflecting the light so that he couldn’t see her eyes. Yes, where was Sebastian?

Ciel has ordered him to watch the orphanage every night, in case the killer comes back. So as far as Ciel knew, he was standing in the dirty streets of the East End drenched in the rain. A cruel smile found its way on his lips.

“Sebastian is on a special mission,” he ended up saying. “There is no need to worry about him.”

Mey-Rin nodded and pressed the now empty tray to her chest. She was about to go but her masters voice held her back.

“Make sure the house looks it’s best tomorrow. Oh, you and the other two obviously too.”

She titled her head, looking at him in question. “Why is that, young master?”

Ciel smiled even more. “We’ll be meeting the newest addition to the Phantomhive household tomorrow.”


End file.
